RORI FanFiction Contest
by Jonathan 81
Summary: In spirit for my upcoming birthday, I am starting a RORI contest. For anyone who is interested, please come inside and take a look. I hope you decide to join and remember the key rule. Have fun. Hope you join! Winners announced!
1. Chapter 1

Alright boys and girls, this is your friendly neighborhood Jonathan 81. Ok, well, first of all, don't sue me, Marvel and/or Disney. I'm just borrowing your Spider-Man 'quote.' Well, now that is underway, I want to get to the point of this announcement.

Come November 21st, hopefully one of your favorite writers turns 31. Yes, 31 years ago from that date, I was born, and placed in this crazy screwed up world. And somewhere within the year 2000/2001 I discovered fanfiction. And, I've been writing ever since. I STILL love it too.

So, this is the point. Starting now, I am starting a RORI fanfic contest. It can either be a one-shot, a multi-chapter fic, or a novel. Even a two-shot if you prefer, and I want you to write a story focusing on the Robbie Shapiro/Tori Vega relationship. It can either be a romance, a friendship, a character study, it can be anything. It can also be a crossover.

Come November 21st at midnight eastern time, the contest will close. And I will go over the stories between then and the 25th: of which time a winner will be announced and actually get an award. Well, a pseudo award.

What kind of award? Well, people may or may not be aware of the 'Boundverse.' The 'Boundverse' is a long epic RORI crossover universal series. It has branched off the Victorious episode, 'Locked Up,' and currently spanning six stories. And it keeps going… But what I'm trying to get at is this, my latest effort is a story being written between myself and ZenNoMai. It also brings in the aspect of true crossovers and the possibilities of crossing over 'fanfiction stories.' So, in a matter of speaking, whatever you write as a story can be crossovered with. Which means when 'Outbound' finishes, your story will be cameod and tied into the Boundverse. Meaning forevermore, our two universes will coexist in the same canon.

Also, once the story/one-shot is done, if you want to expand it into something more, you can. I'm trying to expand the RORI section here and even expand the Boundverse.

So there you go. From now until November 21st, this contest will be going on. The only requirement is that it has to be some form of RORI. And yes, it can be 'mature' in its story. What you have to do is send me a private message letting me know you're interested. And I'll get back to you. Either that, or simply leave a review saying you want in. When you finish your fic, make sure you write 'Boundverse RORI Contest' in the summary.

As for requirements, length is not an issue. It can be short, it can be long. It doesn't matter. Punctuaion and grammar are key. If you want to up your chances, make sure you write it right. And yes, I'll take minor 'punctuation' errors as an 'okay.' I'm not the best at it myself, and I feel if I penalize you for a small one, I'll feel like a hypocrite. But if the errors are too much, then it will hurt your chances. I'm just letting you know now.

When all stories are done, I will attach your story to the 'Boundverse' community as well. That way it will be gathered with all the nominees too.  
I'm doing this for two reasons. One, like I said, it's my birthday, and two, I want to try and expand the rori stories within this archive. So, please, I hope you consider writing in this, and let me know that you're interested.

Thanks again for your time, and I look forward to reading new 'RORI Stories.'

Good luck everyone!

Until you hear from me, this is Jonathan signing off.

If you want to talk to me, you can Instant Message me through yahoo and gmail. My yahoo is whitewerewolf81 and my gmail is Jonathan112181. I look forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! This is Jonathan here, and I want to say I am impressed that allot of you decided to take part of the contest. Sorry I haven't been around the last few days, but I am here now. So to the people who wrote a new story/chapter, expect a new review by the end of the day. I want to thank each of you, and I hope you enjoyed writing new Rori stories. But I did come here for a reason. Simply because today is November 18th. That means there are only 3 more days to write in for this contest. I just want to remind you all that you have some time left to submit a story. To all the people who wrote in the contest, thank again. To the others, you have 3 more days to submit a story. I hope you decide to join in on the fun. Thanks again, and I hope for more Rori stories.


	3. WINNERS!

Well, boys and girls, it's been a long road. And I want to apologize. The results have been long overdue, and it should've been posted a week ago. Due to untold issues, I had to put the results on hold. But now that that is cleared out of the way, I am here with the results.

Now, before I get to say the winners, I want to point out that I was pleasantly surprised with all the people who wanted to take part of this contest. It even brought out personal favorite authors who had long been away from the fanfiction world and brought back the RORI stories of old. Even so much that I hope we can get back to what we once were.

Anyway, it's been long enough. I'll give you the top three fics that won this contest. But before I do, lol. I want to thank ZenNoMai for helping me judge in this contest. Believe me, we went back and forth on this and we came to a conclusion of top three stories. So, here we go….

But before we go there, there are two fics I want to mention that have honorable mentions. These were just outside the top three and deserved a mention.

**Always** by Gunjibunny and **A Love That Will Never Fade** by Raiden2342. Both of these stories were great, and I loved them very much. So congratulations, guys. These stories were great!

**3****rd**** Place…  
Little Secret **by SuperNeos. This story had a wonderful set up, and really showed what was best with Tori and how she reacted to Robbie about fathering a child. It brought out allot of concern and love between the characters, and you can't help but prey that these characters find each other. Good job, Bro.

**2****nd**** Place…  
So This is Growing Up**by Maybewolf. This is no surprise to me. Maybewolf always paints a wonderful world, or even universe and drives the characters to perfection. You can't help but feel for them and that even makes the characters more real. Dare I say even better than how Dan Schneider writes them. So, Good job. I can't wait for more of this story. I'm so glad to see you writing again too. Keep it up!

**1****st**** Place…  
Keeping On, Keeping On **by Circuswheel. Wow. Just wow. She took a premis about the life after Hollywood Arts and made it feel true to the show. Creating a situation that had Tori and Robbie at their characters' truest and believable. I can't wait to see how this ends. I just wish this story had more to come. So good job! I loved it.

Alright, and there you go. There are the winners to some great stories. I loved them all. Even the ones that weren't winners. But let me say I loved all the new stories. And I hope more Rori stories in the future. I might even do another contest next year. So too everyone… thank you for wonderful stories.

And like I said before, when Outbound comes to an end, Keeping On, Keeping On will have a cameo tying our two stories together. So be on the lookout for that!

Thanks again for reading and I'll see you around! Now, I'm going to try and get some led out on Outbound. Try to do some work before Walking Dead.

Congratulations to all the winners!


End file.
